Inuyasha: Secret Blood
by Vankala 86
Summary: Rose (an OC) gets tranported to the Feudal Era & meets Inuyasha & the gang! But there's something about her that not even she knows....not yet anyway!
1. Chapter 1: The Move

Hey! This is my very first Inuyasha fan fic! I hope I did ok on it. I out myself in this fic (Rose), as I did in 'The Thing'. I hope ya'll like it! Please R&R. I do accect flames, but only if they'll help me with my writing. I know I haven't been updating my other stories that much but I _am_ trying!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in it. Only Rose cuz....she's me!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Move**

I was sitting in my parents minivan, bored out of my mind! Well, I was more pissed off than bored. Too angry to do any thing to keep me occupied. It was me, my mom & dad, & my little brother, Tyler. We were moving to a new house, which was why I was so upset. Why, you ask? Well, maybe because of the fact that we've lived in our old house all my life! It was where I grew up, where all my friends from childhood were. Now, my parent were gonna tear me apart from the one thing that makes me happy. Our new house is in a whole different state! How was I gonna be able to see all friends? E-mail just wasn't enough! I wanted to be able to hang with them like I always used to. "You'll make new friends" my kept saying before we left! '_Maybe I will, but it won't be the same!' _I thought to myself._ 'It just won't be the same.' _My dad just had to make things worse by saying that I've been hanging around 'the wrong kind of crowd' & I need to 'clean up my act'. They made me so mad! I hated them for this! But I stayed quiet all through the drive there. There was no point in arguing at that time, anyway. We were almost half-way there. Dad drove the 2nd half the drive while mom slept in the passenger seat. Tyler was sitting next to me, playing his Game Boy. I could've been playing mine but I just wasn't in the mood. I decided that I should just take a nap so I won't be so bored. I looked out the window, watching trees, houses, pedestrians, & other cars pass by. It wasn't long before I finally fell asleep…

"We're here!" I woke up to my mom's cheerful voice. I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up from my dreamless sleep & got out of the van. We all started to get our things out from the back of the van & head into the big, red brick house. It was much bigger than our old house. I still didn't like it. I still wanted to be back in my old house. I already missed it so much! _'I'd give anything to be back there again!'_ I thought to myself as I walked inside. As I went in, I looked around. It looked pretty decent. Pretty much what I expected. My parents let me & my mom & Tyler loose to claim our rooms. Tyler ran in the first room he saw. I just walked into mine. I obviously, wasn't excited to see what my room looked like, so what was the point of running to it? Plus, I'm not 6 anymore!

So, I walked into my prison cell (which my parents liked to call my 'bedroom'), & see that they've already set up the furniture & stuff, including the bed, which was good cuz I really needed to lie down. I threw myself on the full-size bed & prayed that I'd never had to get up ever again! Then, here comes a knock on my door. Guess that prayer wasn't answered. I looked over at the doorway & see my mom there holding a box with my name written in red ink. "Here's some of your clothes to hang up in the closet. " She said to me as she walked over to put the box on my bed. "OK" was all I could come up with to say to her. I really didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. I rolled over on my stomach so I wouldn't have to look at her. I guess she got the hint that I didn't want her in there cuz she left without saying a word. I didn't care if she was hurt or not. I hated her at the moment & couldn't even bare the sight of her. As soon as she left I walked over to the door & closed it. I decided I should lock it too since I really didn't want anybody in there right then. If they need me, they know how to knock.

I looked over at the box mom let on the bed. I go over & open it. Along with my clothes there was some plastic hangers. _'Might as well get it over with' _I thought. _'Nothing else to do'_So, I grabbed a T-shirt & put it on a hanger as I walked over to the closet. I opened the door & looked inside. A walk-in closet. _'No surprise there' _I pulled on the little chain in the middle of the closet but nothing happened. _'Great! No light!' _I walked over to one side of the closet to try & hang the shirt up. I noticed the floor creak as I walked, but I ignored it. I felt for the pole-thing to hang the hanger on but it took awhile before I found it. I hung up the shirt & started to walk toward the door again. I noticed the creaks getting louder as I walked. I knew something wasn't right so I try to get out as quickly as I could. But the floor gave out from under me before I made it out. My foot went through & I fell to the ground. _'Great! My first day in this house & I've already broken it!'_ I tried to get up but the rest of the floor caved in & I fell right through the floor.

I think I hit my head on something cuz I fell unconscious for awhile. When I came to, I felt grass under my hands. I opened my eyes to see where I was. It was very dark & I couldn't see that well beyond the darkness. But it was obvious that I was outside. I stood up so I could look around. I still didn't see anything. I wasn't hurt but I was a little dizzy. Probably from when I hit my head. It hurts a little, too. I finally snap out of it. But…why was I outside? I was very confused. _'Just a little while ago, I was in my room, but…now I'm outside?' _I sighed. _'This doesn't make any sense at all. I don't the house anywhere!' _It looked like I was in a forest or something. '_How the hell did I get here?' _I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but I decided that I should probably try to find my way back. I started walking, hoping to find my house or maybe somebody who can help me. But it seemed like hours before I finally gave up. I couldn't find anybody! It was still nighttime so I just decided to sleep for the rest of the night. Hopefully, I'll find someone in the morning.

TBC

* * *

So what did you guys think? Plz R&R. I will love you forever & ever! Chapter 2 is already finished so if you didn't like it, I promise you'll like chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2: What's Going On?

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Well, I'm back now & I hope you guys find this chapter worth waiting for. Plz R&R. I would like that very much! Enjoy:

Disclaimer: I do not own 'InuYasha'. If I did, _I_ would be the one telling him to 'sit'! lol j/k**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: What's Going On?

Before I even opened my eyes, I heard birds chirping & the wind blowing through the trees, so I knew that I still wasn't home. I was hoping that the night before was just a really bad dream & that I would end up waking up in my warm, comfortable bed. But that didn't happen. Instead, I was still on the grass outdoors. I finally opened my eyes, expecting to see a blue sky behind the tops of the trees. But instead, I saw someone standing over me, staring down at me. His face was right in mine apparently trying to examine me or something. Startled, I quickly sat up & moved away from him. His gave me a wired look & crossed his arms. "Hmph! What the hell are you so scared of? I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said, apparently annoyed that I was so jumpy. Now that I got a good look at him, he did look pretty harmless. Then, I noticed he had…dog ears! _'What?"_ I thought to myself. _'What's going on? He has dog ears…& fangs!'_ I was even more confused than I was before. He came closer to mo & squatted next to me. Then, he started sniffing me. I kinda inched away from him, thinking he was some sort of psychopath or something. _'Why the hell is he smelling me?'_ I thought to myself. I couldn't take my eyes off of his ears. They actually kinda cool!

"What?" Apparently, he noticed me staring at his ears.

"Nothing!" I lied. I saw one of his twitch when I said that. _'Aww…' _I thought that was so cute! I couldn't help but be amazed at them.

I think he saw the amused expression on my face. "Can you stop at me like that!" he said. I could already tell he had a short temper.

I just looked away & sighed.

He sighed along with me. "So…" he started to say. "Who are you?….And why are you dressed so…weird?"

"Huh?" I was confused at his question. I looked down at my clothes. I guess he considered my blue spaghetti-strap shirt under my black mesh shirt & my black, baggy cargo pants weird. Then I looked at what he was wearing. A red kimono? And no shoes? _'Yeah, I'm the one who's dressed weird!'_ I thought to myself.

"Well…?" he was obviously getting impatient. "What's your name?"

"Rose." I answered in a quiet voice. "What's yours?"

"………..InuYasha." he answered. "Your clothes looked……" he looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "……..Hey! Are you from the present?"

"The present?" I had no idea what he meant by that.

"Yeah, Kagome's from the present & she has weird clothes, too!"

"Kagome?" I asked.

"Yeah! So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"FROM THE PRESENT!" he yelled. Jeez, he did NOT have any patience!

"Oh…um…I…don't know. I really don't understand what you're asking me."

InuYasha just sighed. "Forget it! Kagome might know where the hell you came from." He stood up & turned away from me. "Come on!" he started to walk off, leaving me still sitting on the ground. I wasn't sure if I wanted to follow him so I just sat there. He turned around to see if I was following him & saw that I wasn't. "You coming or what?"

"Why should I?" I didn't know if could trust him or not.

"Well, I can't just leave you out here on your own. You're only a human, so I doubt you can defend yourself against demons."

"Demons?" _'What the hell is he talking about?' _"You really expect me to believe that there are _demons_ out here?"

"Why don't you look behind you?" he said as he put his hand on his sword, ready to pull it out.

"What?" I did look behind me & I saw a wolf-like creature running toward us. But it was much larger than a normal wolf. And looked a lot scarier! It wasn't a regular wolf at all! It continued to run toward us at an unbelievable pace! I got up to run away even though it was ten times faster than me. I still had to at least try to get away from it!

"Get behind me!" InuYasha ordered.

"I didn't have any other choice, so I did as he said. He drew out the sword but it grew to be much larger than the sheath! Then, he jumped into the air when the creature got close enough. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled, as he attacked the creature, killing it in one swing! I was mesmerized! I couldn't believe how powerful he was! I ran over to him & he just looked at me. "Now, are you gonna come with me?" he asked, knowing I'd say yes.

Its not like I had any other choice. "Yeah, I guess so."

So, I followed him through the forest. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't ask InuYasha. I got the feeling that he thought that I was asking too many questions already. So, we were both pretty quiet on the way to wherever we were going. Though, I was pretty sure that we were gonna go meet this Kagome person. We eventually came to this little peaceful village but everything looked really strange. There were no cars. Instead, there were carriages with horses. Small huts instead of the houses that I was used to seeing. And everyone was wearing kimonos. I didn't understand what was going on at all, but I entered the village with InuYasha, anyway.

He finally broke the silence when we entered the village. "This is Kaede's Village. Before you ask, Kaede's a priestess.& she lives over there." He pointed toward a small hut to our left. "If Kagome can't help you, then maybe she can."

"INUYASHA!" We heard someone calling out to him. It sounded like a girl's voice. Then, I saw her riding a bicycle toward us, waving at InuYasha. She had a green school uniform on. _'Finally! Somebody with _normal _clothes on!'_ I thought to myself. She finally reached us. "InuYasha, what took you? Did you have trouble killing that demon?" she teased.

"No!" he said as he crossed his arms. "I got caught up." he then looked at me.

The girl at me as well, just noticing I was there. "Oh, hi! I'm Kagome!" She said nicely. "What's your name?"

"Rose." I answered. "I'm really confused about where I am. Everything here is so strange! I just woke up & ended up in this weird place!"

"You mean…you don't know where you are? Or even how you got here?" she asked.

"…Uh…No…Am I supposed to?" I really wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"InuYasha…" she turned to him & crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell her where she is? Its obvious where she came from!"

"I asked her if she was from the future, like you, but she didn't even know what the hell I was talking about!"

"Idiot!" That's because she doesn't even know that she left the present! She still thinks she's in here own time!"

"And how the hell am I supposed to know that!"

I was staring to get really impatient. "Um…excuse me," I interrupted. They both stopped bickering & looked at me. "Could you please stop fighting & help me?"

"Oh, sorry." Kagome nervously smiled.

"Hmph!" InuYasha pouted.

I then, wanted to ask her something about what she said earlier. "Um…Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You said something about me not being in 'my own time' anymore. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"You're not in your own time anymore. You're in the Feudal Era."

"The Feudal Era!" I didn't believe her at first but I was proven wrong before with InuYasha, so I decided that I should just go with it. Plus, as I looked around, it was obvious that she wasn't lying. Actually, it all made sense now. The kimonos, carriages, huts. It all added up! "So, how did I get here?"

Kagome sighes. "I'm not sure if I can help you with that."

"Oh." Needless to say, I was disappointed at that answer. If I knew how got there, then maybe I would be able to get back home.

"Do, you remember where you were when you first got here?" Kagome asked me.

"I sighed. "No, it was really dark so I wasn't able to see anything. And I was wandering around, trying to find my house."

"Hmmmmmm…."

"What about Kaede?" InuYasha finally said something helpful. "Do you think Kaede can help?"

"Maybe." Kagome replied. "Let's go ask her."

TBC

* * *

So, what you guys think? Do you like? Or do I suck? Plz leave a review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kaede's House

Hey guys. Here's chapter 3 for ya'll! I hope you like! Plz R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, though I wish I did! >. ,**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Kaede's House

I followed InuYasha & Kagome to Kaede's house. It wasn't a very long walk. I remember wondering to myself, _'How is Kaede going to help me?'_ I hoped that she would be able to. We arrived at her home & went inside. There was only one person there, a monk dressed in purple & black, sitting with his back towards the entrance. _'Great. She's not even here.' _I thought. _'Just my luck.'_

The monk turned around to see who had arrived. When he turned around, I got a good look at his face & saw how cute he was. I think I blushed a little bit.

"Hey, Miroku!" Kagome said to the monk.

"Hello, Kagome." he replied with a smile.

"Where's Kaede?" she asked.

"She stepped out for a minute. She'll be right back." He then glanced over in my direction. Then he noticed me standing there behind InuYasha & Kagome. "Well, hello." he greeted with a smile. "And who might you be?"

I got really nervous since I could tell he was already flirting with me & I wasn't used to that sort of thing, especially from someone as cute as he was! "M-my name's Rose." I said shyly.

"Rose, huh? That's a really beautiful name."

I laughed nervously & I tried my best not to blush, even though I was probably already as red as InuYasha's kimono!

He just smiled at me & told me his name. "I'm Miroku." He then took my hands into his & pulled me closer to. I was really confused & just looked at him, not knowing what he was going to do. I did _not _expect what he actually did! He looked at me & asked me if I would be the mother of his children! If that wasn't bad enough, he starting groping my butt! I pushed him away from me. _'Why are all the good-looking guys the ones that are pervs!' _I thought.

"MIROKU!" Kagome & InuYasha yelled at him & both slapped him on the back of his head.

Miroku rubbed his head as he nervously laughed. "Hehe. Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He smiled & apologized to me as well.

"Don't worry he does that to all the pretty girls." Someone said, but I didn't recognize the voice. I looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from & saw a small child there. But he had fox legs, so he couldn't be human, which, at this point, did not surprise me at all. "Hi, I'm Shippo!" He said, happily. He was so adorable!

"Hey, Shippo!" Kagome greeted him. "Do you know when Kaede will be coming back?"

"Nuh-uh." he replied. Then he looked back at me. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Rose." I said smiling. "I'm not from here, though."

"Are you from another time, like Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"So, you came here with Kagome?"

"Sadly, no." I told him the whole story that I, honestly, was growing tired of repeating. _'I guess I'll repeat it as much as I need to if it'll help me get home.' _I thought.

When I looked up at the doorway, I saw an old woman standing there. Everyone else noticed me looking at the doorway so they looked as well, to see what I was looking at.

"Kaede!" Kagome said.

'Kaede?' I thought to myself. So this was Kaede. I was quickly introduced & we all explained my little situation. She suggested that I go back to where I was when I first came here. But I told her that wouldn't work cuz it was dark & I was wandering around, so I couldn't remember where I was when I was sent there. I wanted to start crying in frustration. '_If that's the only way for me to get back home, then I'm screwed!'_

I thought to myself. So this was Kaede. I was quickly introduced & we all explained my little situation. She suggested that I go back to where I was when I first came here. But I told her that wouldn't work cuz it was dark & I was wandering around, so I couldn't remember where I was when I was sent there. I wanted to start crying in frustration. ' 

"There might be a reason she's here." Miroku suggested.

I really didn't know what reason I would have to be here, but I was curious at how Miroku came up with that conclusion, so I asked. "What do you mean?"

"It might be possible that someone, in this time, summoned you here. This couldn't have just randomly happen."

Everyone stayed quiet, wondering how he came up with this.

He noticed us staring at him with confusion. "Its just a theory." he said.

"If that is true, who could have summoned me here?…..And why?" I asked.

"That I don't know. My suggestion is that we search for this person."

"And where you suggest we look?" InuYasha asked, sarcastically.

Miroku thought for a moment. "We could try looking in the woods, where Rose was summoned. There's gotta be something there."

"Maybe." I said.

InuYasha suddenly got up like he was gonna go somewhere. "Well, its better than sitting here doing nothing. Let's go!" He started walking toward the doorway but Kaede stopped him. "Wait, InuYasha." she said. "Rose can't go out dressed like that."

"Why not? Kagome dresses weird, so why can't Rose?" Kagome just glared at him. InuYasha saw her. "Well, you do."

"InuYasha," she started. "Sit boy!"

Right when she said that, the necklace around InuYasha's neck started glowing & seemed to pull him to the ground! He crashed into the ground, making a huge dent in the floor.

"Whoa! What just happened?" I asked.

"Those are prayer beads around InuYasha's neck." Kaede said. "Whenever Kagome says, 'sit' InuYasha is forced into the ground."

"Aww, just like an obedient little puppy!" I teased. InuYasha just glared at me as he got up from the floor. I just smiled.

"InuYasha's right, though." Miroku said. "We should really get going. The sooner we start looking, the sooner we'll find something."

"But I agree with Kaede." I said. "I feel like an outcast with all these people wearing kimonos & stuff. I think it would be better if I changed. But I don't have anything to change into."

"Sango might have something you could wear." Kagome suggested.

"Yea they do look about the size." Shippo agreed.

"Who's Sango?" I asked.

"She's another friend of ours." Kagome answered. "Let's go see if she could lend you some clothes."

We all got up to leave, except for Kaede who stayed behind. She wished us all good luck as we left to go find Sango.

TBC

* * *

Plz leave a review! I would really appreciate it! Chapter 4 will be up soon. 


End file.
